Harry Potter and The Figure of Darkness
by HarryPotty
Summary: Harry faces new challenges with love
1. Dudleyized

Harry sat on the windowsill of his bedroom of number Four Privet Drive. He ruffled his untidy black hair, and his hand swept over his black eyebrows, shading his seemingly bright green eyes. He was orphan at the age of one, when Lord Voldemort killed his parents, Lily and James Potter. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper brought him from the rubble of his home, to his only other living relatives, the Dursleys.

"HARRY POTTER!" screamed Uncle Vernon, Harry's uncle, whom he had no blood relation to, "Get down here immediately!" The sudden sound among the once-silent room made Harry jump up and hit his head on the bottom of the open window.

"What?" asked Harry, walking into the sparkling clean kitchen, rubbing his swollen skull.

"I am taking Dudley to the hospital, because he seems drunk. You are to get the dinner table set for my parent's visit. I think that Petunia's good china is in the attic," ordered Uncle Vernon, "My parents will arrive at five o'clock tonight. Now, just in case we do not get an opportunity to have this discussion later, there is to be no funny business while my parents are here. Got me?"

"Yep, okay", replied Harry. Dudley came limping around the corner, drooling puke from his enormous neck.

"Come on Dudley, let's go. Take this bag, I don't want you puking in my new and shiny company car." said Vernon, handing Dudley a plastic shopping bag with many holes in the side. They made Harry smile gleefully, knowing, secretly that his Uncle Vernon's car was going to be Dudleyized.

When Harry could not hear the roar of his Uncle Vernon's car anymore, he set off for the attic. Harry trekked up the attic stairs and he finally got to the attic door. He creaked it open and instantly felt a ball of dust hit him. He burst into a sudden fit of sneezes.

"Jeez, this must be the dirtiest place in the house," thought Harry to himself. He suddenly noticed the window shades, obviously shading the view of the dirty attic from their amazingly clean neighbors. Harry began shifting through the boxes. There were boxes labeled in various ways.

Harry spotted titles such as, "Dudley's baby toys", "Uncle Vernon's old socks", which Harry knew his yellow socks, in which he gave to Dobby came from. In the corner of the attic a box labeled, "Aunt Petunia's Unusual Objects". He turned around, in the act of looking for Petunia's china, but it hit Harry, this was an unusual box and, unusual and Aunt Petunia never belonged in the same sentence. Harry looked so quickly back at the box that his neck cracked.

"Aunt Petunia and unusual never go together in the same sentence", thought Harry. Harry ripped the seemingly strong tape off the box and he opened the lid.


	2. Letters

There lay a black cloth, that Harry immediately identified as a cloak Lying under a cloak were so many surprises, Harry could not count them. Chocolate frog rappers and extremely hard rock candy. Spell books labeled, "Get Out of the Way, The Magical Way ", By Linda Sleuth, and "The Four, One, One on Transfiguration, Grade 6", By Healer Tromedlov htiw Ainutep. Harry picked up the robe that he had thrown to the ground and examined it. Harry was looking for the house patch that symbolized if you were in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw house. Harry could feel the patch with his right hand and he turned around the robe. A snake-green Slytherinsign lay upon the plaque of the patch.

Harry knew that his parents, Lily and James Potter, were both in Gryffindor. That only left one option. These Hogwarts robes once belonged to his magical way hating, gossip conniving, ugly, Aunt Petunia. Harry could not believe that he had never thought of this scenario before. Harry put the robe on the nearest box labeled, "Vernon's college underwear" and Harry stuck his hand in the box again. He pulled out a stiff piece of parchment with tear marks smudging the letters, almost to the point that is was unreadable.

The letter stated,

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Evans,_

_ We are unpleased to announce the expulsion of you daughter, Petunia Evans from the magical school of Hogwarts._ _The reasons at which she was expelled were, communication with the Dark Lord (Lord Voldemort), , theft of Headmaster's property, inappropriate usage of time travel objects, and resistance to give information to the Headmaster upon request, in order to uncover a very serious issue. The Ministry of Magic Officials disposed of her wand, upon the announcement of her expulsion from Hogwarts and we ask you that you disposed of all of her schoolbooks upon her return from her Ministry of Magic hearing. We also ask that you keep a very close eye on to whom she is communicating with. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore _

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

Harry could not believe what he had just read. After the sixth time reading it over, he decided that it must be true; his Aunt Petunia was expelled from Hogwarts, in 6th year. He would have never guessed that a former witch was telling him that magic was wrong and that they were going to stomp the magic out of him. All the hate Petunia had for magic and all the hate Petunia had for Lily, Harry's mother, now made sense. Petunia Dursley had an opportunity to be a witch and she had an opportunity to excel in the practice of witchcraft but she chose to throw not just her education but her life away, to serve Lord Voldemort.

Harry ducked down in the box once more, only to find half of a letter. He set half of the letter on the cloak, that was now lying on the box labeled, "Dudley's child restraints". Sticking his hand in the box again, he felt another piece of parchment, and he pulled it out of the box. Holding the two pieces of parchment together, he read carefully.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Evans,_

_ The Ministry of Magic has come to the conclusion that Petunia Evans has been communicating with Lord Voldemort. We intend to punish her to the fullest extent of the law but as she is still underage, we cannot sentence her to life in Azkaban. Her punishment of her act is a month sentence in The Azkaban Wizard Prison. _

_Good Day To You,_

_The Ministry of Magic Office of Law Enforcement_

Harry put the letter aside and stuck his hand in the box again. He pulled out a third letter and it read,

_Harry Potter _

_You know why I hated Lily, you know why I killed my parents, and you know why I am going to kill you. I would run if I were you. _

Harry felt a rush of panic, he didn't even have his wand with him. His foot got caught in the Slytherin robe and he fell into Vernon's boxes of socks and underwear. Dust filled the air and Harry's glasses went extremely foggy. He stood up and headed for what he thought was the exit. He wiped his glasses on his t-shirt and he continued to the exit. But Harry came to a scene that was not familiar. Harry moved around the corner of boxes all piled up and he hoped the door was on the other side.


	3. Grimy Floor

Harry's Aunt Petunia was sitting there, rocking back and forth. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was the messiest Harry had ever seen it, and she was talking to her hand. Harry's first reaction was a yelp but, he held it in. Harry turned around, about to run and he suddenly heard, "Harry Potter you stay where you are!", these words seemed to slither out of his Aunt Petunia's mouth and Harry's legs were instantly locked, as the Mobilicorpus spell passed over him. She had gotten up and walked up to Harry. She examined him and said, "This is how you should have died fifteen years ago, speechless and helpless.". This sentence was followed by hideous laughter. Harry could see a wand in her hand and he instantly knew it was Lily's, his mother's, old wand. He knew he could get out of this situation because of the fact that he had escaped Voldemort four times, excluding his run-in with Peter Pettigrew. Aunt Petunia was talking to her hand again and her back was turned to him. Harry began to think about what he could do to retrieve his wand, because with his wand he knew could escape anything and anybody.

"What have I used against Voldemort? What have I been taught at Hogwarts? What would Hermione and Ron do? What would my parents do?", asked Harry of himself, but it was too late.

"Avada Kavada!", screamed Petunia.

It seemed to be days before Harry came out of darkness and into the light of St Mungos. But, Harry didn't see all of the bright light, there was someone standing over him. It was attached to him, by the lips. He opened his eyes all of the way.

"Hermione!", he yelped and the sudden sum of all of the happenings sent him flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"Harry! O god, I'm so sorry!", expressed Hermione in her most distant tone.

"I'm okay, I'm okay.", lied Harry. Harry felt the complete opposite of okay. His attempt to get off his butt was hopeless and he instead fell and landed completely flat on his back.

"O Harry, let me help you," offered Hermione, her hand sticking out. Harry was very resistant to accept this offer, maybe because he woke up with her kissing him! But, unless he wanted to stay on the grimy floor of St. Mungos all afternoon, he was going to be forced to accept the offer, and take Hermione's hand.

Hermione not only had to use her hand, but her whole body, and the bed post to pull Harry up. Harry had grow a few more inches over the summer and was now around 5'11. Hermione had stopped growing in third year and still stood at 5'3.

"There we go, now let's see if I can maneuver you into bed," gasped Hermione, hurling one of Harry's long legs onto the hospital bed. But, Harry totally slipped off the bed and thudded onto the floor again. But, this time Harry knew something was wrong. He felt his bottom his the cold ground and he knew right away, without having to look, that his hospital robe had flown off.

"O my god, Harry, I'm sorry, let me help you up!", squealed Hermione, totally red in the face.

"No, I'll,", but Harry was cut off, by the sudden intrusion into the room. Ron had entered, taller and more freckle-faced than ever before.

"This doesn't look like a good time, would you like me to leave?", ask Ron, the color of his face making him appear to be a red apple.

"No Ron, I can't move and Hermione…" Harry started but he was cut off again by Hermione.

"Harry is really hurt and I am trying to get him into bed. But if you excuse me, I need to go to the lavatory.", stated Hermione and she continued through to the door.

"What the Every Flavored Beans was that about?", asked Ron, handing Harry his hospital robe.

"I woke up and Hermione was kissing me!", said Harry.

" You know you were trying to scam on her! Keep your hands to yourself!", and Ron left the room in a stampede of grave anger. Harry wasn't even sad that Ron had thought he was scamming on Hermione. All Harry was mad about was that he was now stuck on the cold floor. Ron could have easily lifted Harry upon the bed, especially because he was now standing at the size of 6'3. Harry finally gave up yelling for a healer and he fell asleep upon the floor.

**Please Review my story! I am a beginner writer and I want to learn! **


	4. The Best Patronus Ever

A little note from the author: Harry will be having flash backs of his past, at this point.

Harry was in Lily's arms in a dark bedroom.

"Good night baby Harry. I love you", expressed Lily

"Good night my jr. auror. I love you too." said James.

"Harry? Harry? What's wrong Harry?", asked a familiar voice. Harry opened his teary eyes and the tears streaming down his face . Standing over him was Ginny Weasley, her fire red hair hanging down onto her shoulders. Harry attempted to sit up but, he felt that his muscles had no desire to move.

"Why are you crying?", asked Ginny.

"I saw mum and dad.", stated Harry, and right away Harry knew why Ginny was giving him a weird look but her weird look turned into a sad face.

"I'm sorry Harry. It must be really hard not having parents to hug everyday." said Ginny, as one clear tear ran down her 16 year old face. Harry had never thought someone could look so beautiful while they feel so awful.

"You're really pretty," whispered Harry, not meaning to say so, he gave a little yelp.

"If I'm not mistaken, you just called me pretty." cried Ginny, her frown turning into an astounding smile.

Without warning, Harry asked, "May I kiss you?".

"Okay," said Ginny. They were connected for what Harry felt like was forever and when they broke apart, Harry fell into another deep sleep.

Harry is sitting in his highchair in Godric's Hollow with his parents.

"Hi baby Harry!", said Harry's mum, picking Harry up out of the highchair and into her arms, "We have a little surprise for you!". Aunt Petunia came from behind the wall, holding a one year old Dudley in her arms. Dudley so fat that he was wearing 24 month baby clothes.

" Harry, this is your cousin, Dudley. Dudley, this is your cousin Harry. Now play nice you two,", explained Lily, placing Harry onto the ground, Petunia doing the same.

"I cannot believe mum made us do this," whispered Petunia, " If he hurts Dudley…", but it was too late. Dudley had started hitting Harry and by what seemed like magic, Dudley had ended up in the Christmas tree, knocking it over.

"O MY GOODNESS!", screamed Petunia, "I knew that I shouldn't mess with you kind of people!", yelled Petunia, and in rage, she picked up Dudley and swept out the door. Harry felt himself begin to cry, a baby cry.

"Harry, wake up! Why are you crying?", asked Hermione.

"My parents were disipointed in me", cried Harry.

"It's alright Harry, they would be ever so proud of you, now.", expressed Hermione and Hermione brushed a tear off Harry's soft cheek.

"Do you want to kiss me Harry?"said Hermione and with one nod, Harry and Hermione were connected at the lips. Harry drifted off into a slow sleep.

Harry woke himself up, again andif Harry's memory was correct. He had kissed the two most beautiful girls in his life in one day. If dementor were around, Harry could make the best Patronus ever.


	5. TTTTS

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter?", said a St.Mungos ladys' maid who was dressed in a black fru-fru dress with a white apron over it.

"Yeah, uhh... wha?", asked Harry groggly.

"It's time to meet with the doctor.", explained the maid.

"O, okay, whatever.", mummbled Harry while the maid pushed him in a wheel chair and wheeled him down to the doctor's main office.

The office was a mixture of gold and maroon, with golden lions painted on the walls.

"This is my kind of room", Harry said to himself loud enough for the doctor and the maid to give him a look like he had 3 heads.

"Potter, Harry. That's a nice name. I know a fellow named Harry Potter, but your parents got very creative, they did...", rambled the doctor, in a Russian voice.

"Doctor Tromedlov", interrupted the maid, "It is Harry Potter, sir.". The doctor turned around to face Harry.

"Indeed it is young Harry Potter. Finally here to remove that ugly scare of yours' are we?", rambled Doctor Tromedlov.

"Excuse me sir?", started the maid, in a slight french accent.

"Yes Mildrid?", answered the Doctor.

"Mr. Potter is here for the TTTTS surgery, sir, not for plastic surgery.", explained the maid. The doctor turned around to face Harry.

"O yes Mildred, thank you, that will be all now.", shooed the doctor. He spun

"Hello Harry, my name is Doctor Evol Tromedlov. I have Healer's degree in plastic surgery. Have you seen Micheal Jackson's nose job? I did all ten of the surgeries on his nose. I also have a Intern degree in tramatic surgery, which you will be recieveing tonight. I expect and/or accept that you do not know what tramatic surgery is. Am I right? Okay, so let me explain. TTTTS or Terribly Terrifing Technical Tramatic Surgey is only preformed whe you have defened youself or someone else from one of the 3 deadly curses, more than 10 times. What happens is that we will make sure that we correct any problems that have occured while you young body has fought againest these curses. Okay? So, Mildred will now bring you back to your room."

Sorry to leave you on a cliffy! I have to go work out! R&R!


End file.
